Farvel til en Forstander
by TartanLioness
Summary: Albus har taget en beslutning, som vil forandre Hogwarts for altid... ingen død, lidt ADMM... R&R!


Titel: Farvel til en Forstander

Forfatter: Tartan Lioness

Disclaimer: Jeg ejer intet af dette, det gør J.K. Rowling… suk

Note: Dette er dedikeret til Hans-Jørgen Færk, en vidunderlig rektor! Vi glemmer dig ikke! Tak til Lily, min bedste ven og beta-reader! Elsker dig! (selvom du ikke fatter et ord af hvad det her betyder…)

Afskedsmiddagen. Den sidste for Rektor Albus Dumbledore. Han lod sit blik hvile ved hvert af de fire langborde. Hans elever. Hans børn. 50 år som Rektor, 60 som professor. Og nu ville han tage afsked med det hele.

And vendte sig mod sin viceforstander, professor Minerva McGonagall og smilede varmt. Hun skulle være den næste forstanderinde på Hogwarts. Hun smilede tilbage til sin mangeårige ægtemand og and blinkede til hende, hans øjne skinnede da hun rejste sig. Storsalen blev med det samme stille. Eleverne så nysgerrigt på deres professor. Normalt var det deres rektor, som ville rejste sig ved årets slutning og holde tale.

"Kære elever," begyndte Minerva og hendes stemme fyldte Storsalen. "Endnu et år er gået. I morgen tager I af sted og når I kommer tilbage vil vi stadig være her for at undervise jer, vejlede jer og hjælpe jer. Men en iblandt os vil ikke være her. Vores vidunderlige rektor, Albus Dumbledore har besluttet, at han ikke længere har lyst til at forblive på posten som Hogwarts rektor." En del elever gispede og vendte deres opmærksomhed til Albus, som sad og så op på Minerva. "Han har været her i mange år og han har besluttet at han ville stoppe mens han stadig er ved godt helbred og humør. I ved at i med sikkerhed vil komme til at savne ham meget. Tak skal I have." Minerva satte sig igen og Albus gav hendes hånd et klem før han rejste sig.

"Tak, Minerva. Ja, jeg har besluttet at det er på tide at jeg tager min afsked. Derfor vil dette være min sidste tale til jer. For det første vil jeg gerne have lov til at fortælle at jeres egen professor Minerva McGonagall bliver den næste forstanderinde på denne vidunderlige skole." Albus holdt en pause for at lade eleverne komme med deres bifaldsråb. "For det andet er der en ting, som ligger mig meget på sinde. I kan kalde det et sidste ønske før min afsked. Respekter livet, jeres eget og hinandens. Respekter livet. Eller, for de lidt yngre af jer, tag jer af hinanden. Døm ikke hinanden, mob ikke hinanden, respekter hinanden. Det er alt jeg vil have jer til. For så kan jeg forlade jer med ro i sindet… I skal vide at I," han nikkede til eleverne, og vendte sig mod lærerne på hver side af ham. "… og I," han nikkede igen, til hver side. "… har været mit liv i de sidste halvtreds år. Jeg er lykkelig over, at jeg har haft den fornøjelse at kende jer alle. I har gjort mine år her det hele værd og jeg ville ikke have byttet det for noget! I har gjort mig meget stolt. I dårlige tider har I stået sammen og respekteret hinanden. Jeg kan ikke bede om mere." Han smilede til dem. Han kunne se tårerne i de ældre elevers øjne, især pigerne.

"Tak til jer alle, elever og lærere. I har gjort mit liv lykkeligt. Og når jeg tager af sted vil jeg se mig over skulderen og huske mine år her. Og tro mig," sagde han med glitrende øjne, som kunne ses helt tilbage i den bagerste del af Storsalen, "…jeg vil altid huske de gavtyvestreger I har lavet i jeres år her, de mange gode latteranfald I har givet mig. Endnu en gang tak for mange gode år. Respekter livet, jeres eget og de andres." Han satte sig og salen forblev stille. En elev, fra Ravenclaw, lagde han mærke til, begyndte at klappe. Derefter endnu en elev. Så en mere. Og en mere. Og en mere. Og en mere. De klappende elever rejste sig og snart sad der ingen ned, mens de klappede for deres rektor. En tåre trillede ned af hans kind ved det rørende øjeblik. Minerva smilede blidt til ham og tog hans hånd under bordet.

"De elsker dig," hviskede hun. "Og det gør jeg også."

"Jeg elsker også dem og dig, Minerva."

"Det ved vi, Albus, det ved vi."

0000000

Næste morgen skulle eleverne af sted. Mange fra syvende, sjette, femte og fjerde årgang kom hen for at trykke hans hånd og takke ham for de forløbne år. Dem fra tredje og anden årgang var lidt mere generte, men også de kom for at sige farvel. Det bedste for Albus var da en lille, genert Gryffindor-pige fra første årgang kom hen og stod foran ham. Et øjeblik stod hun bare og kiggede på ham med store, brune øjne, så snoede hun armene om ham. Blidt smilende krammede han den unge pige før hun, rødmende, gav slip på ham og sluttede sig til sine venner på toget.

Albus stod i lang tid og så tankefuldt efter toget. Dette var sidste gang han ville gøre dette som forstander på Hogwarts. Men han fortrød ikke sin beslutning. Han vendte sig ikke om før han hørte fodtrin bag sig.

"Minerva…"

"Albus, kom nu… lad os gå… de er væk nu. De vil altid huske dig, elskede."

FIN...

Note: der er ikke nogen ADMM fics på dansk, så jeg syntes at jeg ville oversætte en af mine! .


End file.
